Dark Lord's Heir: Reposted
by EnderTrouble
Summary: A Strange Letter, mementos of a dead man, and finding out that you aren't who you think you are... Cassandra's world is turned upside down. RATED T for now.


DISCLAMER:

I OWN ALL NON-HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! MAINLY: Cami, Cassandra/Destiny, Aaron, and Catherine... ECT... they are my creation and mine alone.

All Harry Potter Characters are Property of J.K. Rowling. All Hail the Master of Children's Stories!

**The Dark Lord's Heir:**

**A Fan Fiction of Harry Potter**

**Chapter One:**

**The Letter From Myself**

There it sat; a white envelope with my name on it. I knew that only bad things came in envelopes that small.

"Mom, when did this letter get here?" I asked my mother as I sat down for dinner.

"Cassie, I have no idea, it was there this afternoon, when I got home. I figured you knew what it was. Open it." she urged.

As I began to reach for it, a massive headache swept over me. I grabbed my scar, a small snake on my left temple, just above my ear.

"You ok, sweet heart?" mom asked, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, sorry, just spaced." I told her reaching for the envelope once again. The paper inside the envelope felt heavy and rough.

_Cassandra D. Matthias, _

_Age Nearly Eleven_

_August 28th:_

_I know this will sound completely crazy but you have to read the entire letter. You probably know who wrote this letter, just think about the writing. Who do you know who has similar writing? There is only one person. Now, listen, I have a few things to tell you._

That was weird, who would care how old I am and how did they know that I would know the handwriting.

_First, let me start by telling you, Happy Birthday, I know I am nearly two months early. You will be eleven years old soon. Being eleven is a big change, you will begin to see images of the future, relax, you aren't going crazy. I will explain all of that soon._

_Second, I can now tell you that you are a witch. No, not an evil being bent on destruction. You are a wizard, you know a magical person. Here within the next few days, you will receive several letters, delivered by three different people plus a few owls. The owls, all but the barn owl, don't bite. They will ask you to join their school. The only school worth noting is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in England._

Me? Magical? Seeing The Future? Yeah right, which one of my friends hooked this up? Jeanie? Danielle? Michael?

_Third, once you choose a school, hopefully Hogwarts, you will need supplies and money. Included in this letter are the number, account name, and key to a vault in Gringotts, the best wizard bank ever founded. Take that to the head goblin, yes they exist. Inside is all you will ever need to live in the Wizarding world._

_One final piece of advice, Find Draco L. Malfoy, Blaze J. Zambini, and Virginia E. Weasley. Make friends with them. It will be difficult and I know that you hate difficult things but trust me; things are better in the long run if the three of you are friends._

A bank, what does it have in it, the crown jewels. Get real. Ok, really whose joke is this? It's kinda cool but creepy.

_I love you and who you become,_

_Destiny_

_The Heir_

"Wow, that is a great joke." I said before I realized I had spoken aloud.

"What joke, darling?" Mom asked from the sink, she had finished eating.

"Nothing mom, I have home work to do. I'll be up in my room. Dinner was great. Love ya." I rushed out the door, letter in hand and headed to my bedroom, at the top of the stairs.

"Who in their right mind would play that kind of joke, it wasn't all that funny. I mean really, it's not." I began to pace my room, bumping into my bed every time I walked past it. "Michael? No, he knows I'd smack him. Jeannie? She wouldn't she is too serious. Danielle? Maybe, but unlikely. She knows I like the idea of magic; she wouldn't tease me like this. So that only means two things: either it's a joke pulled of by the popular kids, or it's real. Which ever I need a sign. Come on, if you can hear me, send me a sign. An owl." I paused, to see if one would come. "Nothing, whatever." I looked at my watch, 10:35 pm.

"Cassandra, you better be getting ready for bed," my mom's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Yes, ma'am." I said robotically.

The next morning, I found yet another letter from J.C.D., this time next to my toothbrush.

_Alright, smarty, you want a sign, the door bell will ring at 11:34 am, this morning, and it will be Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. He will ask you to join him in the living room. He will ask you to attend Hogwarts, tell him Yes. _

_Destiny_

_The Heir_

_PS: STOP TESTING ME!_

"Wow, who ever is sending these to me is getting aggravated. Sucks to be them." I said folding up the latest letter. I waited in the living room all morning, just to see if this Dumbledore person would actually show up. At 11:30 I began to pace, getting fed up of waiting. The doorbell sounded at exactly 11:34. I rushed to answer it. An overly tall old man stood in the doorway. His beard and hair a snowy white.

"Good Day, Cassandra, May I come in?" he said.

"Only if you tell me who sent me these." I shoved the letters into his hands and lead him into the living room.

"I believe that you sent yourself those letters, Cassandra. I have something to ask you."

"I want to go to Hogwarts. The letter said I needed to meet Draco Malfoy, Blaze Zambini and Virginia Weasley. Who are they?"

"Mr. Malfoy is part of a very large family in Britain. Depending on the house you are sorted into, you may be staying with them during the summers, if you wish. Or with Miss Weasley and her family. Like wise with Mr. Zambini."

"Hello, Albus. Its' been how long since I saw you last? Wasn't it my graduation?" My mother walked into the living room carrying a pot of tea.

"Cami, how have you been? Yes, I believe that the last time I saw you; you had just graduated from Hogwarts, Head Girl. I see that Cassandra is ready to join us at Hogwarts. She will be in good company. Do you remember James and Lily Potter? Or Lily Evans to you? Their son, Harry will be a first year this year. Along with Lucius' son Draco. Many of your classmates' oldest or second oldest start Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore sat on the couch with a soft thump.

"Wait, you went to this school and didn't even tell me. Mom, come on. I am almost eleven, I need to know these things."

"Cami, have you told her nothing? She is very important in Britain right now. She is needed over there. She has to…" Dumbledore's eyes seemed to be unfocused and distant.

"She is going, is she not? She will need the best future you can offer. Leave the past out of the future." My mom seemed to be hinting about something.

"Does this have anything to do with Dad?" I asked, not thinking.

"Cassandra Destiny Matthais, go to your room. Go pack, you leave tonight." My mother ordered.

"Wait I have school tomorrow. My friends…" I argued, sensing something was wrong.

"You leave tonight."

"Yes, ma'am." I said as I began to head toward the stairs.

"Cassandra, you may want this." Professor Dumbledore said handing me an envelope.

"What is it?"

"This is your Hogwarts Letter."

"Room, now." Mom urged.

I nodded and began up the stairs. I could just barely hear Dumbledore ask mom, "She doesn't know who she really is or what she will become? How could you not tell her?"

"She isn't my daughter. That is not my responsibility. Find them and make them explain. I know that sounds cruel, but she is The Heir, have Him explain."

"The Heir? Heir Of What?" I asked from the stairs.

"Cassandra, go to your room. Now."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Not that. Why didn't you tell me you weren't really my mother?" I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. "I was told you were my mother, never once did you correct yourself. WHY?"

"Cassandra, there is a good reason, but I will explain later. Now you need to go pack. I will call your friends to say goodbye." Cami's eyes misted and I could tell she was hurting.

"Fine." I gave up the fight, knowing I would never get the answers I wanted.

Twenty minutes later, a small party had been assembled in the living room. Each of my friends sat, frowns and tears galore, around the small coffee table.

"Cassie, you can't leave." Michael insisted.

"Yeah, I mean what about the plan?" Jeannie asked.

"Do it without me. I mean I wasn't all that important." I encourage.

"Why England? Can't you go to private school here in America?" Danielle asked.

"It's a special school. It's for gifted people." Dumbledore tried to explain. "Cassandra will be among students who share her gifts."

"Thank you professor, but I can handle this." I argued, trying to get him to leave us alone.

"He is a teacher from the school, isn't he?" I could see the hurt in Michael's eyes.

"Yeah, My name has been down for this school since my birth, very exclusive. I leave in about an hour." I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Ok, I can't handle this." Michael blurted out, rising from his seat, soon followed to the door by both girls. "Bye Cassandra."

"Bye, Mike. I'll miss you. Bye Jeannie, bye Danielle." Tears streamed down my face as I watched them go to their houses, just down the street.

As I watched Michael, who lives in the last house on the street, go inside, I felt like I was being watched.

"Hello?" I looked around the front stoop.

"Cassandra, get into the house." My 'mom's' voice called to me, jarring me from the feeling.

"Whatever." I called back.

Monday dawned bright and cheery from 40,000 ft. I sat, nearly alone on the airplane, not a stewardess or passenger in sight.

"Good Morning Passengers, This Is Your Captain Speaking. Soon We Will Begin Our Decent Into Heathrow International Airport. Tray Tables And Seats Need To Be Returned To Their Upright And Locked Positions. Thank You For Flying British Airways." The intercom squawked.

I reread the note Dumbledore had given me before shoving me onto the plane.

'_Cassandra, when you get off the plane a person will be waiting for you. All you have to do is ask him what his favorite Muggle toy is. He will say 'Rubber Duck'. That is Mr. Arthur Weasley. Follow him to the Knight Bus. Cassandra, remember to Behave.'_

_Professor A. P. W. B. Dumbledore._

An hour later, I finally got off the plane and headed down the gateway and a man with brilliant red hair came up to me.

"Cassandra Matthias?"

"What is your favorite Muggle toy?"

"A Rubber Duck. I am Arthur Weasley. Welcome to England. I have to drop you off at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has your books and things already. You get fitted for robes tonight, probably after dinner. Let's go." He set off past the guard, who looked at me weirdly.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

A/N: So what do you think? Well Review... ALL REVIEW welcome, even if you call me some really bad names... I really don't care.

NEXT CHAPTER WAITS ENJOY!

O.O.


End file.
